The Way
by Griever11
Summary: Its in the little things that give it away. ML, Several years in the future.


This was a total accident. My heart was set out on other stories and my muse just REFUSED to co-operate. Just my luck that my brain also refused to think about what it's supposed to be thinking about, and instead wouldn't allow me to write anything else until this little thing was finished. I totally blame the person who talked about inspiration hitting at 3am. You know who you are :P

And so... here we go.

00000

**The Way**

If Terminal City is an office, Logan Cale is the water cooler gossip. He isn't one of them, like the transgenics, which was pretty much the main reason he's so talked about. And different as he is from all of them, he is still the one Max had chosen.

The transgenics tell Max on a regular basis that she could have done much better. After all, he is an ordinary, what was he compared to an X5 super soldier partner?

They tell her he probably was more interested in saving the world anyway. That Logan would get too obsessed with his various missions and that she may end up getting her heart broken. Those who had once been burnt by past flames tell her that it isn't worth it. Love doesn't last.

Kendra constantly asks her why she was limiting herself to one guy when she can virtually have anyone else she wanted to.

Alec tells her she would be better off with him instead of Logan, a good time with no strings attached.

Sketchy still can't see what Logan has that he doesn't.

Original Cindy... just as long as Logan doesn't break her heart, she's happy for them. She'd been there with them from the beginning, after all.

But despite what everyone says, or will continue saying, Max doesn't care. And she never will, even if she never says the words out loud in public (but _he_ has, on several embarrassing occasions). She knows how much she loves him, more than she loves herself. And that he loves her beyond anything she can ever imagine.

It was in the way he pulls up the blanket for her as she shivers from the cold at night. In the way he kisses her good morning every day before getting out of bed.

She knows it from the way he ends most of his calls with "Be careful!" no matter how many times she tells him she always will be.

She feels it in the way he holds her hand, hugs her and caresses her when she is seizing and tells her that everything will be okay.

In the way he looks up sheepishly from his computer when she catches him working later than he should be. In his smiles which melt her heart as he agrees to turn the computers off for the night.

She can tell from the card which mysteriously appears in Terminal City every Valentines' Day, addressed to her, with nothing but a case of motor oil attached to it instead of the customary red roses.

And in that mischievous glint in his eyes during their late nights alone, watching a movie, or just sitting in front of his window looking out at the city he tries to singlehandedly rebuild. Nights which usually end up with them participating in more pleasant activities in bed other than sleeping. And curling up happily with him after, although she will never admit it to her friends.

Waking up from the dark, haunting nightmares to his voice soothing her and telling her he was right here with her. That he will never leave.

So she doesn't care if the others don't understand. It was in these hidden pleasures that she knows she has found the _one_. It was in the moments they spent alone together that she knows that love really does exist in this broken world.

Rain pelts down against the window as Max stares out into the city. She blows onto the cool glass, watching it as it mists over. She slowly traces her fingers over the cloudy area, and then suddenly appalled that her fingers had drawn a little heart in the mist. She makes a face as she removes all traces of the heart ever being there, and then continues to stare into space.

"Didn't hear you get up."

Max turns slightly, catching Logan at the corner of her eye walking slowly to her.

"Yeah, I'm stealthy like that." She smirks and then smiles softly knowing that here was the man she will spend the rest of her life with.

He chuckles and stands behind her. Turning back to face the window, Max leans back into his warm body. His arms wrap around her and she places her hands on his forearms. Logan leans down and kisses her cheek.

"I love you, you know?"

Max sighs and smiles. Yeah, she does. And that was all that mattered.

00000

So where did the virus go? No idea. And how is Logan walking again? Don't ask me :P Lol.

Now that this is out of the way, I can focus on other stories I should be focusing on. ) Hundred thanks to **Mari83** for putting up with my complaints about tenses and repeatedly telling me this was okay to go up on FFn. Loves! )

Reviews are always welcome!!


End file.
